A visit to the Netherworld
by DemonAngelRee
Summary: What happenes when The king and queen visit the Netherworld after there death? Will things be the same around them? How will Etna react seeing the king again?
1. Interference

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disgaea characters, unfortunately, lol.**

**Okay the first chapter may be kind of weird, the second chapter should be better but please still R&R, thank you!**

**Celestia**

"What's wrong, you've been acting weird lately?" The queen looked into the king's eyes, "There's something you're not telling me."

"I want to see our son again, it's been a while." The King spoke quietly.

"Don't worry he's in safe hands."

"I'm not worried; I just want to check up on the Netherworld to see how much he trashed the place. That boy never cleans up!"

"The prinnies are probably the ones cleaning the place," The queen smiled.

'I thought Krichevskoy was angel? What type of angel would worry about the Netherworld more than their own son? …I guess he still has some demon in him, that is his true nature'

The king tapped the queen's shoulder, "Quit day dreaming, I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the day I died and met you up here in Celestia? Lamington told us that he'd let us visit the Netherworld for vacation one of these days."

"You're not planning on..." I queen's voice tightened, "Going back, are you?"

"Of course I am!" he king gripped the queen's hands tightly and ran to go see Lamington.

**Seraph's Sanctuary**

"Krichevskoy," A voice called, "Why is it that you are here? Is there something you need?"

"Yes, there is something I had in mind, seraph," Krichevskoy looked at Lamington pleadingly, "May I have permission to go visit the Netherworld with my wife?"

The queen put a hand on the king's shoulder and nodded.

The seraph smiled, "Why is it that you suddenly want to go to the Netherworld? What are you going to do there?"

"Well I plan on seeing my son again and see how he's doing as the new overlord. And I want to check up on the Netherworld, it's been a 2 years since I passed away, a whole 2 years away from the Netherworld. The Netherworld was my home-"

"I will allow you and your wife to go," The seraph interrupted, "But only for 2 months because Celestia is your home now. If you're not back by 2 months you could die there," Master Lamington chuckled.

"I thought you were an angel too! How could you laugh about us dying there? And aren't we already dead?" The queen's voice was tense.

"You are dead, but your soul still lives. If your soul dies then you no longer exist."

"Okay then, we'll be back in 2 months."

The king and queen quickly packed there stuff, they headed to the portal to transfer them to the Netherworld.

**The Netherworld**

"Hey prince!" Etna screamed into Laharl's room.

"What is it now?" Laharl starred at her.

"Flonne and I spotted a crowd of demons near the portal"

"Portal… why would there be a crowd of demons there?"

"I don't know but Flonne and I are going to check it out."

Flonne's eyes burned in excitement, "It looks interesting. You should come with us Laharl."

Laharl let out a long sigh, "Fine whatever. But this better be good or I'll beat the crap out of those demons."

Laharl, Etna, and Flonne made there way to the room where the portal was a noticed the crowd getting larger and larger each time. Soon the room overflowed with demons and their smiling faces. They were chanting something that Laharl could hardly make out.

"What the hell is going on?" Laharl pushed demons aside threatening to kill them if they didn't move out of his way.

As usual Flonne wasn't so happy that Laharl used foul language and threaten to kill demons if they wouldn't move, "Laharl you should try saying excuse me."

Etna and Laharl looked at her, "SHUT UP!"

Laharl eventually got himself through the crowd. In front of him was something he would never forget, something that he's been planning on killing for a long time.

"I got interrupted from my sleep for this!" Laharl quickly pulled out his sword ready to fight.


	2. Netherworld Inn

**Hopefully you like the second chapter better than the first. I'll try to make this one longer, please R&R and critique. Thank you.**

**Continued…**

"_I got interrupted from my sleep for this!" Laharl quickly pulled out his sword ready to fight._

With a swing of his sword Laharl did a dimensional slash hurting all the prinnies doing some cheerleading performance in front of him. And unfortunately for him, he didn't only hit the prinnies but hit the demons in the way. The crowd started to disappear except for the demons he had hurt. They started to gang up on him and then the battle started.

"You think you could beat the great Laharl? Well think again, asshole."

Etna sighed, "You know prince, saying stuff like that will only make them have no mercy on you."

"Yeah, they look strong," Flonne cried.

"Say what you want, Laharl can't loose."

The battle began, and unfortunately Laharl wasn't exactly (cough) winning (cough).

"Dammint! They're tougher then they looked."

"You say that now! We're being brutally murdered!"

The prinnies started to come back from consciousness, their eyes blazed with anger.

Etna slapped the prince.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"Look what you've done? You turned my vassals into our enemies!"

One of the prinnies started to attacked Flonne with all it's might, "Take that, dood!"

"AHH!" Flonne got knocked to the ground but got up quickly and picked up the prinny, "Stupid prinny." Flonne threw the prinny right in front of the other demons and gestured Etna and Laharl to flee.

But their fleeing plan didn't succeed, they were interrupted with a familiar voice, "What do you demons think you're doing to my son?"

The demons frightened eyes stared at the eyes of a demon that they didn't expect to see, "King! I mean … YOUR HIGHNESS!"

"I will let you off easy, but the next time I see you demons messing around with MY son, you demons will have to face me."

The queen ran up to Laharl and gave him a hug.

"Mom … Dad?" Laharl shuddered, "Aren't you guys supposed to be dead?"

The king and the queen smiled, "We are dead!"

Etna whispered into Flonne's ear, "Let's leave for now and give the prince and his parents some time alone."

Laharl grew tense, "If you're dead, then why the hell are you alive!"

The king put a hand on Laharl's shoulder, "The seraph said it was okay for us to go on vacation. So your mother and I are staying here for 2 months."

"TWO MONTHS! Where are you going to sleep then? The demons made your room an all you can eat buffet!"

The queen smiled, "But when they see your father and I they'll find another place to put the buffet."

"Actually," The king smirked, "We could celebrate and eat all we can in my old room and then sleep in Laharl's room tonight while they get everything fixed up."

"Good idea," The queen was impressed at the king's plan.

"NO!" Laharl shouted, "There is absolutely no way that you two are going to sleep in my room!"

"Aww, you don't feel any pity on your mother and I?"

"Of course not!"

"I thought you learned to love."

"Love! Who… who told you that?"

The queen saw Laharl blush, "I could see it."

"See what," Laharl protested.

"I see the way you look at that fallen angel, Flonne, I think that's her name. You love her."

"LOVE? NEVER!" Laharl ran to his room.

The king laughed, "I guess he does love this… Flonne."


End file.
